The History Of The World
by Fwee
Summary: My idea on how the DBZ world could have formed. For now this is by itself, when i have time, it may be formed into a story. R&R WARNING:May be controversial to some people.


  
  
**A/N:** This may seem a bit controversial to some people, because it challenges beliefs (weakly, and it is pointed out that this is fiction) and what has what some may consider racism.   
  
This is my history of the whole DBZ world from the beginning of the creation of the earth to the rough placing of the time period DB-DBGT is held.  
  
**The History Of The World**  
  
Past to Present  
=====  
  
The Puppet Master, they called him. The only evil guardian of the world there had ever been. He had been relinquished of his post, when he had destroyed all the living beings of the world. His excuse had been it had been necessary for the world to live.  
  
 The bonds holding him in his dimension were weakening. Billions of years had passed since he had wiped life from earth. Consequences had occurred because of his recklessness, the new age's dinosaurs had evolved at the same rate as humans, forcing them to co-exist with one another. Only thanks to random fate had there been anything to stop the dinosaurs becoming the predominant race, humans were now more technological than they're predecessors. This was because in this age, no dark age had happened. Racism had been extinguished with the co-existence of all cultures from the beginning of evolution. The remnants of each cultures genes had survived the Puppet Master's genocide, different cultures from the last age evolving in the same areas. Few animals had evolved differently, and all beings now had a larger life force, evolution of the remnants of the last age.   
  
Many ages of earth had occurred, some instant changes, while others were gradual changes. The earth had been almost destroyed and recreated many times, but the Puppet Masters destruction of earth had been the first ever formed from a single being. Eight ages had occurred in the history of earth, including the current one. The Age of Beasts, The Age of Stone, The Age of Steel, The Age of Technology, The Age of Magic, The Age of War and The Age of  Power.  
  
The Age of Beasts, had been a relatively peaceful age, evolution was occurring to all beasts, and no wars were fought except the occasional battle for territory. The change to The Age of Stone had been gradual.  
  
The Age of Stone had been when Homo-Sapiens had not been the only human like race. There had been homo Delphinus, the evolution of dolphins, homo felemous, descendants of Falcons, homo dullogu, evolution of cats. There had also had been many other species, either strands of the species aforementioned, or descendants of various other animals. All had been using rudimentary weaponry, and had been fighting amongst each other as long as they had existed. This age was put to an abrupt stop when another body of rock twice the size of the moon smashed into earth, setting it off orbit, and freezing the DNA of those animals left behind. The surface ice was all smashed by raining meteors, sending the genes of these species of human into various bodies all around the universe. When the earth re-established itself in an orbit, The Age of Steel began.  
  
Only the basic beasts of the last age, and the Homo-Sapiens had been able to stay on the planet through the first death of earth. Life force had evolved, and so had the only human species intelligence. Metal was discovered and mined to make basic weapons, as well as to function in a human's household. Life was peaceful for the humans of earth, and than a great plague formed from unknown means killed nearly all humans off the earth.  
  
The few remaining humans decided to use metal and various other materials the world offered them to make the safest society they could form. This brought on an age of technology, where everything was astoundingly advanced compared to any previous and future ages. They paid homage to the earth in return to the gifts the earth had given them. They had strong religious beliefs, and prayed to Mother Earth daily. On the last day of the age, one man had seen the warning signs of the first natural disaster to ever kill the humans of his age. He pleaded to the others of his race to prepare, but they believed that Mother Earth would not repay their kindness with the first flood to ever occur. [1] He prepared an 'ark' where he had gotten the Y and X chromosomes of every species he could get his hands on, he and his wife froze themselves in this ark, and fell unconscious for a century. The flood was caused by the pressure from the centre of the earth, creating the first plates. The water flooded over the only land in the world. All of the warning signs were recorded by Kno'eh the prophet, who had froze himself in his 'ark'. [2]   
  
The Age of Magic started when the plates were formed, and the earth was cooling down, the land which had once been the legendary Atlantis [3] had split up, and was how the various races of Homo-Sapiens had evolved. They evolved in these countries, the weather changing their skin colour, and body features. Each species had its own type of magic. The ones of the north had formed their magic around the destruction of evil spirits, such as the Jinn and Sha'tan. The ones of the east had formed their magic around the four elements each represented by a different dragon. The ones of the south west, had magic based on healing, and medicine. [4] This age died out gradually, at the beginning of this, magic was used little and was restricted, as the age continued the use of magic become necessary to the lives of the humans, and became overused, which led to the sterility of the great wizards of each race, preventing for them to have any children which could also use magic. It was not realized that anyone could learn magic.  
  
The people began looking for a new guidance on this world, and religions were formed, most based around the same principals. Technology was re discovered, though nowhere close to the extent as it was during Atlantis. Magic was also established as folklore into the various religions and societies. But than the various religious factions and different nationalities formed disputes between themselves. The first true wars upon earth occurred. The ones of the north had established various technology, and enslaved the relatively primitive south west. [5] The ones of the east kept to themselves and established their technology on the same par as the north for a time, only, instead, using it for other things. Than suddenly they boosted their technology much past what the north had, and kept it secret under the north's nose. War had now occurred many times in this age, and technology was evolving quickly, and than the technological war began. The east had been forced out of the secrecy from the rest of the world, the south west had established a meager peace with the north, and rather than the three main nationalities warring between each other, it was a massive jumble, where half of the North was fighting against the other half. The war split up the nations in to smaller segments. It was not long after the two wars which changed the face of the world that another evolved. This was not a jumble, the east and south west went to war with the now supreme north, who had taken over many other parts of the world. The world was destroying itself, it couldn't grow anymore with all the blood in its soil. Supposedly dormant volcanoes blew, earthquakes destroyed the world, and even more plates were forming. The pacific plate split in two, the now common earthquakes forming tidal waves along the Australian and South American borders. Volcanoes blew in Antarctica, causing the water level to rise even more. New York was soon known as the Shore Ruin. Death and destruction reigned across the world. The Puppet Master, had gone insane with the torture of the earth, and sent a wave of fire across the earth to kill all the beings of the planet, unknowing that even that can still leave DNA and single cell organisms living on earth. The Kai's of the universe sympathetic to the guardian of the world, banished him for one billion years rather than too destroy him out right. The Kai's however had forgotten to relinquish his duty as Guardian of the World, and so therefore he retained his powers, waiting for the instance he could be released. Than he could destroy the whole of earth's beings correctly for the pain they caused his earth to suffer. The pain which was no longer felt by the world, as it has had one billion years to heal.  
  
The current age, The Age of Power, was a peaceful age. The earth had healed in the 50 million years it had taken for the beings to evolve again. This generation of humans had accumulated the past generations life force as every generation before it, and had no idea of the power they held inside them. A human with a high life force or 'ki' as this age called it could tap into magic as well as tap into it to become a great warrior.  
  
All life has sprouted from earth, all aliens are a strand of a beast or human which originated upon earth. This is why, I, The Supreme Kai, need to help protect it, by any means necessary. The destruction of the earth threatens to destroy life. The earth is the source of ki for the whole universe. Once destroyed, it won't be long before life dies around the universe. Even the dragon ball's power diminishes slowly with the destruction of earth. It is only a small time before his bonds break, before the whole universe is sent into turmoil. The Puppet Master has unlocked his true life force while in bonds, and once freed, his threat towards the universe is great! He does not realize that any human helps supply the Earth with energy. It is like the relationship between the heart and the brain, when one dies the other dies as well. The humans of every species will need to learn how to unlock the key to their own life source, as well as the life source of the whole universe, the earth…  
  
=====  
  
**[1]** I don't mean to disregard people's love of nature by this. If you felt insulted by this comment, accept my apology, and if not don't worry about it…  
  
**[2] **Ah, another apology, this is not disregarding any religion which believes is Noah's ark, I believe in it too. It's just a very scientific way to portray the transition between Ages as well as relate it to today's world.  
  
**[3] **Did you guess? Technology? Worship of Mother Earth? Perfect society? The Age of Technology was all held on Atlantis, the legendary sunken island. Another relation to today's world's beliefs and mythology.  
  
**[4]** Ok, no offence to any nationality meant here. The North is the Anglo-Saxons, Caucasian etc. The South West is the Africans etc. The East is the Asians etc. The North's magic is holy magic effectively. Jinn =Demon (Arabic translation), Sha'tan = Devil (Arabic translation). Like modern Vampire stories. The South West's magic is relating to tribal dances, which is meant for health, and rain etc… Like the traditions they do now days. The east's magic reference is most likely wrong, but it's all I remembered about Chinese and Japanese mythology, the dragons that is, and so I related it too elements. Please tell me if I'm wrong. And once again I'm sorry if I offended anyone.  
  
**[5]** Another apology on the primitive thing, sorry again to anyone who takes offence. And that refers too the enslavement of Africa etc. And some people might find the harsh way I referred to enslavement offensive, even though I still find it to be an unjustifiable act (in any way), I apologize, but I have to say, it is the truth, just blatant perhaps.  
  
**A/N**: And there's my history of the whole formation of earth and everything relating to DBZ, this is on its own, and may start another story later but not now. But! I will advertise this on Pandora's Legend, and I think I am going to put up a notice on Prophet's Legend saying the Pandora's Legend is the sequel..  
  
 


End file.
